


Stung

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Major Character Injury, Needles, Post-Canon, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Mako had barely let what she'd said process before he was hanging up and out of bed. He threw on clothes and ran out the door.Attempted assassination.The words echoed in his head. Mako cursed himself for not taking Wu up on his offer to stay in the suite. 'Just like old times, buddy!'
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Stung

**Author's Note:**

> I had a poll earlier and angst won!!
> 
> Please note that the needles are only mentioned. Also, bee stings are implied. 
> 
> This takes place before they're together together.
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter~  
> Please enjoy!!

It was the middle of the night when he got the call. Mako had always been a light sleeper, a learned skill, so he answered after the first ring.

"Mako, here--"

"Hey, kid." It was Beifong. Mako sat up fully, suddenly alert. "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but--"

Mako had barely let what she'd said process before he was hanging up and out of bed. He threw on clothes and ran out the door.

Attempted assassination.

The words echoed in his head. Mako cursed himself for not taking Wu up on his offer to stay in the suite. 'Just like old times, buddy!'

The Earth King was visiting Republic City as part of some big meeting for world leaders. Mako didn't know the details, but he'd been happy to see Wu after so long.

He'd missed him.

And now Wu was fighting for his life.

According to Beifong, the police weren't sure how much time had passed before one of the guards found Wu, unconscious, his neck and face swollen from the bee sting. The culprit had released several into the king's room.

Mako grit his teeth, anger momentarily overpowering his worry. He was furious that anyone would dare try to hurt Wu. But more than that, he was beyond pissed at whatever sorry excuse for bodyguards had accompanied him on his visit.

They were worthless. And because of their lack of vigilance, Wu was... he was...

Mako growled, revving his bike as he sped to the hotel.

The healers were already there, Beifong said. He just hoped they weren't too late.

He swallowed, remembering the first time he witnessed Wu's allergic reaction firsthand.

They'd been walking around the park, Wu stopping to sniff and comment on every flower, getting on Mako's last nerve. He'd only been working for him for a month or so at the time and hadn't yet built up a tolerance for the prince's antics.

Wu had been blathering on about the slight, but very important difference in colors between types of blossoms, when he gave a pained shout.

Mako rolled his eyes. He'd probably cut his finger on a thorn or something.

But Wu didn't strike a dramatic pose or hold out his injured hand like Mako had assumed. In fact, Wu hadn't said anything. He brought a hand to his throat before falling to his knees.

Mako's eyes widened. He ran over to Wu, crouching beside him.

"B...Breas...t...po...pock...et," Wu wheezed, his face beginning to swell.

Mako quickly ripped Wu's jacket open, fishing in the inside pocket until he found a vial and a syringe.

He'd been briefed on Wu's allergies, but he'd never been told what to do if he'd gotten stung. Still, he attached the needle and filled the syringe to the correct dosage, according to the vial.

Mako held it up, unsure what to do next.

Wu coughed and then tapped his thigh.

He did as he was told, relief washing over him as Wu began to breathe normally again.

But that was then. And Mako wasn't there this time. This wasn't some accident, but an attempt on Wu's life.

Mako pulled up to the hotel and barely put his kickstand down before he was rushing inside, following the familiar path to the presidential suite.

"Whoa," one of the RCPD officers held a hand up as Mako approached. "Chief says no one can--"

"He's an exception," Beifong interrupted, stepping up. "Kid, he's--"

"How is he?" Mako interrupted. "Has he regained consciousness? Did anyone give him his medicine? Did they--"

"Slow down," she said, holding her hands up. "The healers say he's stable, but he hasn't woken up yet." She looked over her shoulder as two officers in white coats walked by carrying jars. "As for the bees, we were able to capture the live ones, but there's no telling if we can trace where they're from. We won't know until the specialist--"

"Can I see him?" Mako did feel bad cutting her off again. After all, she was answering his questions. But he needed to see Wu. Needed to know he was going to be okay.

Beifong gave him a sad sort of smile, her usually hard gaze softening. "Kid, I'm not sure..."

"Chief, please," Mako pleaded, his heart still in his throat. What if... what if Wu was barely holding on? She said he was stable, but--

"He really shouldn't have any visitors," came a familiar voice. It was Kya, Katara's daughter and second only to her mother as far as healers went. At least Wu was in the best of hands. "But I think one would be fine."

Mako barely managed to utter his thanks before he pushed his way through the crowd and into the room.

His breath caught at the sight. Wu looked so small on the huge master bed, his lips pale and his chest rising shallowly. His swelling had gone down -- probably thanks to Kya -- his features nearly back to normal.

Mako drew closer, grabbing the desk chair and pulling it up beside the bed.

"Wu," he said, taking the king's hand in his. "Wu..."

"He should be fine," Kya's voice startled him. "But keep an eye on him and call me if anything changes."

Mako nodded, taking note of Wu's guards, who were standing behind Kya, looking ashamed.

Good. 

"I'll call Air Temple Island."

Kya then bid him goodnight, Wu's guards escorting her out and returning to their posts just outside the door.

Mako turned his attention back on Wu. "I'll make sure we catch whoever did this to you." He squeezed his hand. "I swear."

"Don't..."

Mako blinked and looked up to find Wu's eyes fluttering open, his lips curving up in a slightly strained smile.

"Don't swear," Wu said. "It's not becoming."

Mako choked out a wet laugh, not realizing he was crying until Wu reached up and wiped his cheek with his thumb.

"You okay, big guy?"

Mako bit his lip and carefully pulled Wu into a hug. "I should be asking you that."

Wu nuzzled into the crook of Mako's neck, releasing a breath. "I'm fine," he answered and then paused, "Well, all things considered."

"I should have stayed," Mako sighed.

"Mako, you couldn't have known--"

"Even so, I..." Mako swallowed. "I almost lost you."

Wu weakly pat his back before resting his forehead on Mako's shoulder. "But you didn't," he said. "I'm too stubborn to die." He pulled back and smiled. "Like some people I know."

Mako knew he was teasing him, but he didn't care. He was just glad Wu was still around to poke fun at him. He caressed Wu's cheek. "I'm staying here tonight."

Wu leaned into the touch, letting his eyes slip closed. "Good."

"And then I'm helping with the investigation starting tomorrow."

Wu frowned. "I was actually hoping you'd, um... return to your old position?" he asked. "Just while I'm in the city?" He bit his lip. "After tonight, I, uh...could use some extra protection."

Mako understood. He brushed his thumb just under Wu's eye. "I will." He smiled, so relieved Wu was all right, he would have agreed to anything he asked.

"So, you're really okay being my bodyguard again, big guy?" Wu asked, giving a yawn toward the end. He had to be exhausted.

Mako helped him ease back down, pulling the covers up to his chin. "I don't think I could leave you alone even if you didn't rehire me," he admitted.

Wu gave a sleepy grin. "That's my big...tough guy..." He closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

Mako leaned down, giving into his impulse and pressing a kiss to Wu's forehead. "Me, too."

The adrenaline had worn off, but Mako was wide awake. Which was good. He had a job to do.

He hadn't lost Wu. And he was going to make sure he never did. 

And when he found out who'd tried to eliminate him, he was going to make damn sure they were brought to justice.

For now, he was content to keep anyone and anything from disturbing Wu's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, they're going to get married.   
> I mean, there's nothing in this fic that says that, but they totally are.
> 
> Mako won't rest until Wu's attackers are found and arrested.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
